


Untitled

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP drabble inspired by pictures of Yunho sleeping.<br/>Set after their 130705 LA live</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://madamteatime.tumblr.com/post/55074140703)

Changmin slips into their car and closes the door softly. The lights of LA glimmer behind him, a restless myriad of cars and buildings. He can hear their manager just outside the car, chatting with a stylist. They won’t leave for another 15 minutes at least, not until all the staff have finished packing their things. It’s chaotic outside, but the inside of the car is warm and quiet.

Changmin glances beside him. Yunho is fast asleep in his seat, his head lolling back, his lips parted slightly. He’d played his fall off on stage so as not to cause worry, but backstage the doctor had examined him, shaken his head and given him some strong pain medication. It had made him drowsy, and combined with the exhaustion of the day it meant that Yunho was completely knocked out the second he got in the car. Changmin sighs; he’d known Yunho was in pain the second he realised what had happened, and his worry for the other man was the only thing that had spared Yunho from the telling off Changmin had been working himself up to ever since they left the stage.

He examines Yunho’s sleeping face. He looks exhausted, which makes Changmin want to curl all over him and just hold him, but he also looks sweet and vulnerable, which sort of makes Changmin want to ravish him. He reaches behind him to lock the door, sparing a brief glance out the tinted windows, then leans over Yunho and closes his mouth over that full, satiny lower lip.

At first Yunho doesn’t respond. Changmin kisses him again, one hand rising to cup his face, and Yunho stirs and mouths sleepily back at him. Changmin’s other hand settles on his chest, kneading and flicking at a nipple, and Yunho shifts and moans under him. His eyes flutter.

“Changmin?” He jerks upright, panic starting to edge his features until Changmin hushes him and strokes his cheek soothingly.

“Who else would be molesting you in your sleep?”

Yunho smiles and relaxes back against his seat. “I thought maybe someone else…” he mumbles sleepily.

Changmin tuts. “Do you really think I’d be careless enough to let anyone else sneak in here while you were sleeping?”

“Good point.” Yunho’s head finds the crook of his neck and he sighs in contentment. “You take such good care of me Changdola.”

Changmin smirks and tugs him closer. It’s one of his favorite things about Yunho; he can be all fire and confidence in public, but in private when it’s just the two of them he submits to Changmin so easily and naturally it’s as though he’s a completely different person. His arm slides around Yunho’s waist and Yunho draws his knees up over his lap, hands tucked between his thighs, and it’s all very cute except Changmin doesn’t want cute right now. He wants Yunho flushed and moaning against him; they’ve had a long day and he needs some stress relief, and there’s nothing that relaxes him more than getting Yunho off.

His hand drifts down between them as Yunho closes his eyes again and dozes against his shoulder. Changmin draws his zipper down and squirms his hand into his pants and Yunho moans sleepily as his fingers close around his cock. He shifts, giving Changmin more room to tug his underwear down and pull him out, stroking lazily as Yunho sighs and hardens in his grip.

“How are you feeling?” Changmin murmurs. Yunho gives a breathy little moan as his thumb swipes over the head of his cock.

“Sore,” he mumbles.

“I’ll make it better,” Changmin promises, dropping a kiss on his cheek. Yunho squirms against him, moaning softly in his ear as Changmin squeezes and tugs at him, his fingers finding all the spots that make Yunho shudder with arousal.

“Changmin-ah…anyone could see…” he protests weakly.

“Nobody is going to see.” Changmin presses his thumb against the slit, gathering precum, and Yunho whimpers in his ear. He sort of has a point; the doors are locked and all the windows are tinted black, but someone could still spot them through the windscreen – though from this angle it would just look like Yunho was sleeping on Changmin’s shoulder. Still, the possibility of being caught makes him quicken his pace, stroking Yunho faster and enjoying the feeling of all that hard velvet flesh in his hand. Yunho’s gasps and mewls have him rock hard within seconds and they rut together a little, the friction good but not enough to push Changmin over the edge.

Precum spills over his hand, making the way a bit slicker. It’s not enough though, so Changmin draws back and licks at his palm before getting back into it. Yunho’s head lolls on his shoulder, hot breath puffing out against Changmin’s clavicles as he nears climax. He thrusts up into his fist, hips working, ignoring the twinges of pain from his lower back. Changmin coaxes his head up and seals their lips together in a wet kiss, and Yunho pants into his mouth as he jerks suddenly, arches up and comes with a muffled moan.

Changmin catches as much of his release as he can with his hand and licks it off his fingers. Yunho slumps against him, even more exhausted than before and almost purring with happiness. Changmin wipes his hand off and tucks him back into his pants, by which time Yunho is already asleep again.

Which leaves Changmin with the dilemma of being achingly hard and desperate to come. He levers Yunho off himself and straddles him, rising up on his knees until his crotch is level with Yunho’s face. Yunho cracks an eye open briefly but doesn’t react, other than to open his mouth a little wider. Changmin groans at the silent invitation and fumbles at his belt and zipper. If anyone catches them now there’ll be no way to explain it away, but he doesn’t care. He pulls himself out and gives a couple of lazy stroke before swiping the head of his cock against Yunho’s bottom lip, smiling as it leaves a glistening trail of precum behind. Yunho makes a soft sound and tilts his head forward, and Changmin pushes into his mouth, sighing at the tight, wet heat that grips him. His hand curls in Yunho’s hair, keeping him in place as he makes a couple of slow thrusts. Yunho’s eyes are still closed, but he sucks leisurely on Changmin’s cock the way a child sucks on a favorite treat, cheeks hollowed and lips all red and swollen. It’s the laziest blowjob Changmin’s ever gotten, but couldn’t care less; with Yunho just looking at him could be enough to get him off. His hips work and he strokes the base of his cock, a pleased hum rumbling low in his throat. He keeps his thrusts shallow, not wanting to choke Yunho when he’s in no state to anticipate it, and Yunho opens his eyes and gazes up at him sleepily. It’s amazing how innocent he can look with a dick in his mouth and Changmin groans, orgasm coiling tight in the base of his gut.

He pulls out of Yunho’s mouth with a pop and strokes himself quickly, biting down on his lower lip as arousal shivers and swings higher. Yunho throws his head back, offering himself up, and Changmin hunches over him and comes all over his face and neck with a soft cry. Strings of white seed hit Yunho’s cheek and nose and he shudders, pink kitten tongue flicking out to lick at the corner of his mouth. Changmin swipes his fingers through the mess and feeds it to him, and Yunho sucks lazily on his fingers until it’s all gone.

Changmin fixes his clothes, then rummages in his bag for wet wipes to clean Yunho’s face and his own hands.

When their manager climbs into the car moments later they’re both asleep, flushed and curled against each other.

 


End file.
